Electrical equipment such as computers, networking devices, and support appliances such as HVAC (Heating, Ventilation and Air Conditioning) equipment is often an integral part of businesses, universities and other enterprises. Modern developments in networking and computing abilities allow remote and continuous access to information systems on which the enterprise relies. Such automation increases the likelihood that computer and network access will be required of an unattended system. Accordingly, facility monitoring systems that can assess the state of various appliances are gaining popularity for identifying operational anomalies that can lead to system downtime.